Life of a sniper
by sniper1843
Summary: this is a story of a young mans adventure to becoming a sniper and how met his best squad


**The Recruit**

**Chapter 1**

I was just a recruit when I had joined the Marine snipers, I was barely 18 and I didn't know what to do with my life so I joined the Marines. I had always thought about being a sniper but I never knew I would actually be a sniper. I started as a low life in the Marines, I didn't know anybody and nobody knew me. We would wake up at 5:00 a.m. everyday to start training we would start with a 3 mile run and end with some target shooting. ( I was a really good sniper, I guess it was a hidden talent or something because I never missed a shot.) they had moved me to a more advanced sniper class because of my skills.

Everybody would stare at me in a bad mood at camp, maybe because of jealousy or because they knew I was better than them. I had been transported to another camp with nothing but snipers, I was moving up fast in the Marines. All the other commanders started to notice my skills and wanted to send me to Afghanistan but I refused because I wanted to learn all I could so I could be ready to ship out.

One day I received a letter from the advanced college for snipers, so I accepted the college. I had been at the new college for 2 weeks and I had met some other talented snipers. We started to shoot together, eat together, and we were also on the same team. We were Delta36, we were the specialized team that would do all the dangerous missions. My crews members were Tank he was my best spotter he could spot anything anywhere, then there was Jacob he was the smartest in the team, and Dan was my best friend and my best shooter ( besides me), and then it was me I was the best shooter in the team and I was the captain of the team. We all got along and nothing stood in our way, then one day we were sent out to Afghanistan for a special ops mission.

We had arrived at dawn we wasted no time, we headed out into the vacant buildings and through the city. We had gotten at our location in time, we had gotten in our positions and we waited all night until the sun came up. As soon as that sun came up we were already waiting for our target. (Our target was Frank Besidfred he was a powerful Captain.) He had walked on to his balcony and Tank spotted him immediately and told me the coordinates. I had him in my scope I had taken the shot from 160 yards away and when I pulled that trigger everything went slow and my heart started pumping and my adrenaline started rushing. Then his head had exploded all over the side of the building, he had fallen over the balcony on to a guard at the front door.

They started to look around for any snipers or any sign of the shooter, he had saw the smoke coming out of the window I shot out of. He started running towards us, so I said " its time to go" we had escaped out of the back door of the building, we had a chopper waiting for us at the edge of town. It was a long run back but we had taken longer to get there because we had the enemies searching for us so we had to take a longer rout to the chopper, but we had gotten there in 30 minutes. We had gotten back to base and as we got off the chopper everybody was cheering because we had actually shot the supplier for the Afghanistan's which meant we had slowed them down a lot. We had celebrated all night for our successful mission.

**One Shot One Kill**

**Chapter 2**

It had been 2 months since our last mission with Frank Besidfred and we were deploying on another mission in a village but this was a silent mission which was night so we had to lay low and stay quite, we had been dropped off in the woods close to the village which was 30 yards away, so we started on our trip to the village.

We had spotted some soldiers patrolling around the village but we took them out with ease and continued on our mission.( our mission was to get enemy Intel on a nuclear weapon.) we had gotten in the village and started searching for the Intel, we had sneaked up on a few soldiers and killed them in there sleep. Me and Tank were sniping on top of the hill, we made sure that Dan and Jacob made it out safely from the village with the Intel. There was a soldier that had been patrolling in the village but I had shot him with ease and I turned to Tank and said "one shot one kill". I had treasured those words since I had started snipping.

We had gotten the signal from Jacob that he had the Intel so they started heading back on top of the hill but then a jeep drove into the village and started searching for something. I had told Jacob to get out fast and that there were enemies inbound, they had stayed in a little shed and I had told them to sit still. We started to clear out the enemies with silence but they had caught Jacob and Dan with the Intel, then Dan had been shot across the head and they took Jacob, we started running towards Dan after the enemies left.

We got to Dan and checked his pulse but he was dead before we got to him, then me and Tank got in a jeep they had left behind and we followed them to the base they had taken Jacob. I was crying the whole way thinking about Dan he was barely 19 and still had his whole life a head of him and all the memories we had. Tank seemed serious but I knew he was hurting in the inside the whole way. They had finally stopped at a base and took Jacob out of the car and into a shed, we had left the jeep a few feet from the village. We waited till everything settled down to make our move but they had kept going in and out of the base so we hardly had a chance to get in. We had a ten second window to get inside the base, we had gotten inside the base but it was packed with soldiers so we just went around to the shed and got Jacob out but we had been surrounded by enemies. I knew this might be our last mission so I told them to escape out of the back door and as I watched them get to safety I pulled out my machine gun and aimed at the door waiting for them to barge in.

I reached for my radio and told my soldiers "its been an honor working with you soldiers, ghost out" the enemies had came in and I started spraying my bullets everywhere but there were to much and I got shot in the shoulder and in the leg but then everything went quite and all I could hear was a gun shot. I looked over my right shoulder and I saw Dan shooting the enemies and tank was dragging me out he had said "we leave no man behind, especially you captain" He had gotten me to an armored vehicle with a medic and my team was right next to me.

We had taken of already and I thanked my team for saving my life and they replied with "No captain thank you for saving our life's, if you hadn't told us to escape we wouldn't be alive." I had passed out after that. I woke up at base surrounded by my team, they had never left my side and I would never leave there's. I had gotten up and the nurse had said to me that I was lucky to be alive. I got up from the bed and told my soldiers "We are Delta 36 and nothing stands in our way!" we had walked out of the room ready for our next mission.

**Back in the fight**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since our last accident, we started snipping in Afghanistan for at least a 1 week. We made sure that our soldiers made it through the city alive, we knew this city like the back of our hands. We knew every corner, every street, we were the eyes in the sky. Jacob had quit the team after he got a chance to go to a different team, he said he wanted to go for a different position and that he was done with Delta 36. We had no choice but to let him go, so now its just me, tank, and Dan. We had gotten orders from the commander that there was a team moving through the area and to protect them at all cost because they were carrying some important Intel. So we got ready for them to pass through, eventually we saw them underneath us so we told them to move out slowly. We had made it a quarter from the extraction in till we heard gun shots coming from the roofs across from us. We told the told the team to hold there positions, we started taking them out one by one but they had to many soldiers shooting so we had to take cover. Then we had heard one of the vehicles blow up down below, Tank had spotted an RPG shooter two blocks away, so I pulled out the sniper and Tank had told me the calculations and I had the shooter in my scope, I had pulled the trigger and everything went slow again then you see the shooter fly of the balcony. We had to get off the roofs o we used zip lines we had scattered around the city. We had gotten to the vehicles down below and we told them to evacuate the cars and that we had to move on foot through the alleys. Everything had settled down for about 4 minutes in till we were being shot at from the roofs again. We had called in an air strike but we had to wait 6 minutes so we had to hold them back till the jets came. It was a long six minutes but they had finally came and that's when we sprinted to the extraction point. We had made it there in time but we had to hold the enemies back in till the chopper took off. They got away safely but we were in trouble but the chopper had taken out most of the enemies for us so we disappeared into the city once again.


End file.
